ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Braixen
How Braixen joined the Tourney Braixen is a bipedal, fox-like Pokémon. While the majority of its fur is yellow, it has black legs, white arms, face and neck, and a dark orange tail tip. The fur on its cheeks is longer, and a small mane of white fur covers its shoulders and chest. Long, wavy tufts of dark orange fur grow out of its large ears, and its eyes and small nose match this fur in color. Above its legs, the fur sweeps out to either side. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw. Braixen always keeps a stick in its tail, which it sets alight using its bushy tail fur. The flame from the lit twig is used for both attack and communication. One day, Braixen held a sexy dance performance for a lot of Pokemon training girls until a man named Silber barged in wanting a challenge. She stopped the crazed martial artist from hitting a trainer nearly costing her life. Braixen then took to a month's worth of training. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Braixen touches the ground with her fire stick beside her. After the announcer calls her name Braixen swings her stick at the ground making a fiery symbol as the camera zooms. She then says "I'm on fire." Special Moves Psybeam (Neutral) Braixen spins and launches a ball of psychic energy out of her stick. Fire Blast (Side) Braixen releases a 大-shaped blast from her stick. Flame Charge (Up) Braixen rides her stick and charges in the direction of the thumb pad. Fire Spin (Down) Braixen swings her stick down, making a small fiery tornado in front of her. If charged, it becomes a somewhat large tornado of fire. Sunny Day (Hyper Smash) Braixen dances and shines an intense light around herself. After her dance, her attack power is increased for 50 seconds. Psyfirecracker (Final Smash) Based on her Pokken Tournament Burst Attack. Braixen holds a finger up, and spins, then raises her stick saying "Party time!" then launches a psychic beam. If struck, the opponent is trapped in a ball of psychic energy. She then dances summoning balls of hearts, stars and music notes. She then throws her stick up saying "This should light it up!" and points it outward. The balls then launch at the trapped opponent and make the shield explode in colorful fireworks, knocking the enemy away. After this she says "Give me a cheer!" Victory Animations #Braixen waves her burning stick around, then swings it left saying "I think we're done for today. Bye now!" and takes a bow. #Braixen skips and hops, then spins and raises her left hand saying "That was a wonderful time!" #Braixen rides around on her burning stick and stops. She giggles and says "Just my burning type." On-Screen Appearance Braixen spins sexily to her starting point and readies her stick saying "Hey dear, wanna feel my flame?" Trivia *Braixen's rival is a fearsome German martial artist seeking strong opponents, master of Rob Python and the true final boss of Buriki One, Silber. *Braixen shares her English voice actress with Swellow, Sylvie Paula Paula, Claudia Enfield, Sadira and Kurapika. *Braixen shares her Japanese voice actress with Batgirl, Killer Frost, Rebecca Dold, Vicky Rabbit, Pillow Featherbed, Lime, Matt and Sonya Blade. *Braixen shares her French voice actress with Misogi Kumagawa, Black Proton, Homura, Denzi Pink, Shura, Danette, Naomi, Lickilicky, QT, Karen White, Yuuki Konno and Lal Mirch. *Braixen shares her German voice actress with Narancia Ghirga, Samantha "iSam" Puckett, Plessie, Candy Kong and Hitomi. *Braixen shares her Arabic voice actress with Dustox, Hen, Bonnie Anderson, Harry 2X, Gibdo, Witchiepoo and Sadira. *Braixen shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Mindy Melendez, Rondo and Gamora. Category:Pokemon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters